


Til The Blood In My Spleens Run Dry

by ihaveabirdhouseinmysoul



Category: Yes (Band)
Genre: Character Deaths, Daddy Kink, Gay, Gun Violence, M/M, Parody, Romance, Satire, Suicide, Tragic Romance, birdy and Andy kill each other by laughter, teh SATIREz lul xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveabirdhouseinmysoul/pseuds/ihaveabirdhouseinmysoul
Summary: A story of the TOTALLY canon and GAY love between Jon Anderson and Trevor Rabin, as written by Birdhouse, and Andy (moveslikekeithrichards on Tumblr)We actually love Yes this entire fic is just a joke





	Til The Blood In My Spleens Run Dry

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERS  
> \- we actually both love Yes very much please don't hurt us  
> \- Jon Anderson is actually a friendly man he is just out of character in this fic  
> \- We doubt Chris Squire would be against same-sex marriage for he is a pure boy  
> \- just read the fic already it's hella good  
> 
> 
>  **TW: SELF HARM, (maybe some) HOMOPHOBIA** (no slurs)

Jon was busy reading a book and saying "zooom zoom zooooooooooooom". That's when he caught sight of his slender young guitarist perched on a stool across the room, brow furrowed with concentration as he tuned his guitar.

"Hey, pretty babe." Jon said, with absolutely totally no gay intentions. This slender young guitar just waved back. But the secret was he totally felt teh gayz too. "Hey, tell me what you think of this," said Trev, not noticing the blush his soft voice evoked on Jon's face. The tiny vocalist perked up and listened in adoration as Trevor ran through the early stages of a new song, biting his lip as the energy ran through his fingertips.

The song continued, and Jon was still blushing. He felt a deep desire. A need. A want. A mixture of both, really. But it was **super gay**. "Trevor is perfect for me", thought Jon. "He just ain't as gay as me." Then his mind giggled because he called himself gay because **LMAO gay**. "What do you think?" Trevor asked almost seductively as he finished, his soft brown eyes locking with Jon's. Jon couldn't help but focus on the movement of Trevor's full lips as he spoke. He simply nodded, barely able to hear the words of his bandmate as desire clouded his thoughts. For a second he thought he saw a smirk flash across Trevor's face--was he doing this to Jon intentionally?

"Trevor, you're upta somethin'..." said Jon. "Are you trying to.."

  
_*stimmy "ayy no homo" boogie*_

 

"TURN ME **GAY** "

  
"Uhhh, hell yeah." said Trevor, now licking his lips just to get to Jon's wits. "I'm a little bit gaAAAAaaY." As he said that, his voice began to crack. Jon's desire was getting higher and he didn't understand if Trevor truly had it.

"Trevor.. Trevor, Trevor, zoom zoom... are you having beautiful, beautiful, **THOUGHTS** about me?" he asked.

There was an awkward silence.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH NO that's **_very very gay_** " Trevor responded.

Jon smirked. He was getting very, very suspicious.

Trevor rose with ease from his stool, a height from which Jon would have had to awkwardly hop, and sauntered over to Jon, his long, long legs glistening with gayness. He leaned over in a near perfect ninety degree angle to meet Jon’s face, making him feel very small and vulnerable for someone who was so much older than Trevor. He was the singer, dammit—he was supposed to be in control! But he wasn’t, not even a little bit, not even in control over his own feelings.

"Are you ready to feel _the gay_ " said Trevor, a suggestive look on his face.

"Yes, daddy" responded Jon.

"Don't call me daddy Jon, that is the straightest thing ever" screamed Trevor.

Then, Trevor limped forward. He put his arms on Jon's shoulders. Their legs touched with each other. He puckered his lips, and moved forward, ready to kiss, when...

Chris Squire, risen from the grave, appeared at the door, and screamed " **WHAT ARE YOU HOMEBOYS DOING AGAINST OUR LORD AND SAVIOUR JESUS CHRIST** " 

Trevor spun around to face his old friend, Jon peeping out from behind him in shock. "Chris, what--what are you doing here?" He stammered.

He shouted back, with the most disgustingly weepy voice that could come from a deceased person; "You are committing sin against our Lord and Saviour Jesus Christ. It is only a man and woman who can kiss and.. do those SINFUL things you are doing right there"

Trevor and Jon just stared at him awkwardly. This lasted for like, half an hour. This was serious business. Chris was a dedicated member of the church. He knew he had to prevent this GAYNESS but the only way he could do it was rising from the grave.

"Chris, you were like a brother to us," Trevor exclaimed once he was able to find words, the pain apparent in his voice. "How can you come back here now to tell us that what we are is wrong?" Jon glared at Chris, trying his best to look mean, but he couldn't hide the deep sadness in his eyes.

"Because THIS is inappropriate. From Heaven, what I see is literally DISGUSTING. LGBTQ+? More like **KISSO**!" ( **K** eep **I** t **S** traight and **S** traight **O** nly)

"Chris.. come on. You know better than this, mate. It's 2017. Get a grip." Jon said, in the most English voice there was.

Trevor fought back tears; for a brief second he'd been overjoyed to see his best friend again and now he wanted to punch him. Cautiously, Jon approached Chris. "Now, Christopher," he continued in that grandmotherly voice of his, "don't you suppose we could all just take a moment to think about this? I know deep inside you've felt the same way, don't think I never noticed you and Trev back in the 80s, practically making love onstage." Chris scoffed at him, insulted.

He had heard of the incident AGAIN, and he SCREAMED in **PURE TERROR**. It was no longer scoffing. "Don't remind me that I was gay too!!! SIN! SIN! SIN!"

He continued to throw a massive tantrum, literally taking flashbacks. Jon reached into his pocket, Trevor still laying on his body, and got out a gun.

 

 

"Sorry, Chris, but I'm gonna have to kill ya. Zoom-zoom outta the love of my heart, loser." Jon proclaimed.

"Jon, wait--" Trevor interjected, but he was cut off by the deafening blast of gunshots. It took 47 bullets to take down the giant. The two lovers sat and stared at the massive form of their once again fallen friend in silence, lamenting the beautiful reunion that could have been. After what seemed like ages, Trevor turned to look at Jon and simply said, "That wasn't very love and light of you, you know." Jon nodded solemnly.

"It was for the better." Trevor responded.

"Now, Jon,"

He turned around onto Jon albeit again.

"Are you ready for some _g a y?_ "

" **YES, _DADDYYY!!_** " Jon screamed profoundly.

 **"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME DADDY?!?"** Trevor screamed.

"Sorry." said Jon.

Then, all of a sudden, Trevor puckered up his lips. He rubbed Jon's shoulders and began to move his head towards his. Jon was absolutely out of control.

Slowly, softly, they came together at last, and a blanket of warmth seemed to fall over them as they embraced in a sweet kiss. Trevor felt Jon's sexy hands gripping his back and he squeezed Jon tight in his arms. Suddenly, sharply, Trevor pulled away with a gasp.  
"Trev, what is it?" Jon looked up at him, worried that he'd done something wrong.  
"I don't...know..." Trevor began to sit up, clutching his stomach, but found himself doubled over in pain before he was even fully upright.

All of a sudden, Trevor screamed. He screamed terribly loudly.

Then, there was a massive **pop** , and a bursting sound. Blood splashed all over Jon, as did many minerals and spleen juices. Suddenly, Trevor let out a massive, painful scream, horribly and terribly painful. He was bleeding all over Jon. It was like nothing Jon had ever seen.

Jon screamed too, but endlessly and longer, for his new love interest probably couldn't be saved.

Jon tried in vain to lift the enormous, lanky man into his arms and drag him to the car but he couldn't do it. They would never reach help in time anyway. Accepting the tragedy, Jon sat and held Trevor close to him as he grew rapidly weaker.

 

"Jon," Trevor gasped through the pain, "I think I love you."

  
"I love you too, _Daddy_ ," Jon sobbed as he hugged Trevor, not caring anymore that he was covered in blood.

  
"Jon, don't call me Daddy," whispered Trevor, his voice barely audible. "You _know_ how I..."

He trailed off as the light left his eyes and he went limp in his new lover's arms.

There was silence as a heavy rainstorm started to fall. Tears fell from Jon's eyes as he sat on his kneels in front of Trevor as if he were the John Henry girl, as terrifying as she is.

"Daddy..." said Jon, once last time, rubbing his thumb against Trev's cheek. Then he fell down, and cried.

Jon lay curled up on the floor, incapacitated by grief, for hours, surrounded by the bodies of some of his closest friends. His whole body ached from crying but the tears never stopped flowing. What could he do, apart from cry? The only thing he could think of was to call Rick, but he could never bring himself to reveal the events that had unfolded. The murder of Chris, an affair with Trevor, who could forgive it all?

Fast forward a week - it is the day of Chris and Trevor's funerals which have been merged into one. Steve and Alan have offered to let Jon stay in their apartment, but for the past week Jon has been a recluse and not spoken to them _at all_.

The pair are getting ready for the funeral. They're rushing around, trying to get things done and make sure the home is safe. Jon is nowhere to be found.

"Jon?? Jon!?"

"Jon???"

The bathroom door was locked. They knew he had to be in there.

They banged it and bashed it. Then, Alan, ignoring his back, kicked the door straight up open.

But they regretted it the moment they banged it open, for Jon was covered in **blood**.

Alan gasped in shock. Steve joined him in the doorway and nearly fainted at the spectacle spread upon the floor.

  
Jon lay in a spreading pool of crimson, his sad blue eyes gazing lifelessly toward the ceiling. His hand, now still and limp, loosely grasped a large kitchen knife.

It was apparent that he’d dug the thing deep into his wrist moments earlier.  
Their eyes followed a messy trail of blood up to the mirror, where Jon had written a message in his own blood before collapsing to the floor. Scrawled out in Jon’s messy handwriting, it simply read: **“Im Love Thos Spleen Boy.”**

**Author's Note:**

> The part where Trevor dies is a parody of the first film adaption of "It" and was Andy's idea, the horror nerd he is
> 
> The end part with Jon killing himself and writing the message on the mirror is actually inspired by/a tribute to a fanfic written by a good friend of Birdhouse. However, the part was actually written by Andy.
> 
> OUR TUMBLRz:
> 
> https://ihaveabirdhouseinmysoul.tumblr.com
> 
> https://moveslikekeithrichards.tumblr.com


End file.
